Gordo and Vern's Short Adventure
by Thektdude
Summary: Its Summer of 1956, three years before Stand by me takes place and Gordie Lechance & Vern Tessio have been left back in Castle Rock to do nothing unti Vern stumbles upon a map of Castle Rock, finding out it could lead to a great future for them...
1. Chapter 1

**One of my Favourite films is Stand by Me which was based off a book by Stephen King and what i decided to do was make a story that takes place when Gordo and Vern turn ten years old and they kind of have a adventure together, the two of them. Chris and Teddy aren't in this story im writing but i will write one with all the four characters. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rated : T+ For Language **

**Chapter 1**

It was 1956, three years before they found a dead body. Summer had just begun and school had just finished. Gordie Lechance was staying in Castle Rock for the summer while Chris went with his family on a road trip to New York. Teddy went with his mom to South Paris for a month, while Vern Tessio was hanging around for the whole summer so it was just Gordie and Vern for a month until Teddy would come back home. There isn't much to do in Castle Rock so Gordie and Vern would go up to the treehouse, playing card games and talking about school and girls. Ace wasn't around so they were safe, for now. Eyeball was also on the road trip with his family so it was mainly quiet around Castle Rock since almost everybody was on holiday, at a hotel enjoying the room service or at the beach, enjoying the warm sun.

It was a warm Saturday morning, the birds cheeped in the air, the trees stood silent and the town felt empty. Gordie Lechance sat in the treehouse, reading a magazine he had gotten into. It sucked that Chris and Teddy weren't around, but Vern was all he had to hang around with, he was ok. He kept reading until he heard the treehouse door open from underneath and a chubby kid coming out, known as Vern. He closed the door and sat down to count some money he had in his pockets. 'Hey Gordo,' Vern said, looking at his money. He had around three dollars to spend on. 'Hey Verno, you ok?' Gordie asked. 'Yeah i'm fine.' Vern said, now looking at Gordie. 'Anything we can do today, besides baseball, since there's only the two of us here at Castle Rock.' Gordie said, putting the magazine away somewhere safe.

'Well, not really, theres shit to do here, Gordo, everyones on vacation, the towns silent and its like a ghost town here man.' Vern said, looking disappointed. 'Well that sucks, doesn't it?' Gordie asked. 'Yeah.. Want to go down to the local store to grab a few cokes?' Vern asked. 'Hell, theres nothing else to do around here if theres just me and you so why not?' Gordie said, with a grin on his face. They climbed down the ladder out of the treehouse and closed the door behind them as they went down. They walked out of the hedge to the main town, that was deserted. Not much people were working, they were taking long breaks for almost the whole of summer, so alot of shops were closed for a while. They went into their local store which was still open, since the owner loved the town and never wanted to leave it all alone.

The owner was at the checkout when he saw them and then gave them the good old friendly wave and then went back to sorting out the checkout. They looked around at the food, sweets, chips and then the drinks. Gordie grabbed four cans and then Vern gived his three dollars to him and then Gordie went to the checkout and payed for the drinks. Vern waited outside, waiting for Gordie to pay for the drinks they were buying. When Gordie Lechance came out of the store, he had a bag of the contents inside. As they were walking back to the treehouse, Vern asked, 'Whats your brother doing this summer then?' 'My brother? He's going camping with some of his football friends.' Gordie replied back. 'Oh, that sounds awesome, me you and the others should do that kind of thing but we should have it in my back field.' Vern said.

'Hey that sounds like a good idea man, we should tell that to Chris and Teddy and see if their interested in that sort of thing, doing crazy shit and all And I'm up for it.' Gordie said, now sounding like he was enjoying himself with Vern Tessio, just joking around, talking ideas to each other and a couple of other things. Just then, Vern felt like he stepped on something flat, like a piece of paper. He picked it up, taking a look at what has been put on the paper, a map. 'It's a map, but what kind?' Vern asked himself. 'Whats that?' Gordie asked. 'It's a map Gordo... A tresaure map...' Vern said then turned to Gordie.

**Find out what happens next monday when they find out about a map that could lead to a dream...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the first chapter was quite long, i decided to make a schedule of these fanfictions im doing so this one I'm doing, that i am going to release a chapter every Monday and Lucas' Adventures Chapter/Episode every Sunday, so lets ****see what happens when Vern picks up a map...**

**Chapter 2**

'What?' Gordie asked, 'Let me see that...' Vern gave the map to Gordie while the look of excitment was on his face. Gordie took a look at the old map that Vern had stepped on. 'How's this a treasure map, its just the map of Castle Rock Verno.' Gordie said. 'Have a look at that line there!' Vern said, still excited at what he founded. Gordie took another look just in case. 'It may have been drawn on by some kid man.' Gordie said back, giving back the map to Vern. 'Yeah, your right...' Vern said, now looking disappointed that he thought he found something. 'Vern, it was just an old map of the town, just forget about it.' Vern had been sulking for the last two hours with Gordie because he thought he found a map that contained treasure on it somewhere but no. Gordie tried to play a card game with him, tried to tell him jokes or even have another drink with him, but he couldn't even move up a percent on his progress. Gordie soon got bored and told Vern he was going home to write on a story for a while. Then Gordie left, leaving old Sulking Vern by himself in the treehouse.

Gordie Lechance was back at home in his room, writing another book. He started to enjoy writing books, being creative but he couldn't get out of his head that Vern was pissed off from today because of a map he found that he thought it could lead to treasure or something. That gave him an idea for a new story. He named it, 'Toby and the tricked map'. It sounded like a great title for a story that based off something that happened today but with a different person who was one of Gordie's friends. He started to work on the first chapter for a bit, then take a break and sleep. When he was writing, his walkie talkie started to buzz. Now, Gordie, Chris and Teddy got all a present from Vern Tessio who gave them three, walkie talkies which is where they can talk to each other if their somewhere else so they were still in contact. Gordie looked at his walkie talkie, which was still buzzing, then heard a voice that sounded really familar speak into it, and picked it up, it was Vern speaking.

'Gordie! Gordie you there?' The voice said, trying to see if there was a reply back or not. Gordie pushed and holded the button and said, 'Yeah I'm here Vern, what do you want?' 'Well, You know that map we found?' Gordie slumped his head on the desk thinking how Vern is talking about that damn map that its not even that important. 'Vern...' Gordie said, feeling like had just been listening to a repeat to the map being found, shown arrows and lines that could of been drawn by some bullshiter. 'No listen to this! You need to know something about it.' Vern said, feeling almost as shocked as he should be. 'That it has bullshit written all over the back?' Gordie chuckled to himself. 'No, you know we didn't look at the back of the map like everyone should?' Gordie slumped again. 'Well, it has some sort of writing on the bottom back or something but i can't make it out what it is. Can you help me Gordo?' Gordie looked at the buzzing walkie talkie. He thinked for a minute, then made his choice. 'Alright Vern, i will help you but if it turns out to be complete bullshit, I'm telling Chris and Teddy that you wet yourself at mine when watching Frankinstein, ok?' 'Yes, ok and thanks man.' Gordie left his walkie talkie and went out the house while his family were out for the night.

The sun was still up in the empty air and it was half six in the evening. The town was still empty and dead silent as usual, just like a ghost town. Gordie Lechance walked the streets, feeling lonely for a while. He reached Vern's and saw that one light was on in one of the upstair windows. 'This better be worth it Verno, or its being spread around the world my friend,' Gordie thought to himself, looking at his watch to see what time it was. He walked up the small steps, then to the door. He knocked, no one answered. He knocked again, still the same thing. He decided to open the door, in case he no one heard him knock. 'Hello? Its me Gordie Lechance, one of Vern's friends, anyone home?' Gordie asked, getting no reply back. It was a bit dark, so he went upstairs to find the source of the light of where it was coming from. He saw that it was coming from Vern's room. The door stood slightly a jar. 'Ok...' He thought to himself. He walked to the door and opened it to see that he wasn't kidding.

Vern was working on the map, writing notes down, eating a monster size box of cherry pez. 'Jesus, this map does sure care to him.' He thought to himself. Vern turned to see Gordie which he didn't notice so it gave him a shock. 'Jesus Christ! Your silent around people man, please don't do that again, i almost got a heart attack from that.' Vern said, holding his chest trying to calm himself down. 'I didn't, i said hello, but you didn't hear me and wheres your parents and silbings?' Gordie asked. 'Their out for the night.' Vern replied back. 'Oh ok, so what do you need help with then?' Gordie asked, looking at the massive box size of cherry pez he had with him. 'It was this writing i found on the back, have a look at it.' Gordie looked. Sure enough, there was the writing. It was really tiny to read, but he was used to it. He managed to make out there were also numbers as well as letters. It said, 'I had to hide it, they will jail me Carl. I have some coordinates for you that might help you to find it. X - -357 Y - 51 Z -321' 'Holy shit Vern, you were right about this Map.'


	3. Chapter 3

Well,** this is going to be long, very long at least. Its chapter 3 yay! It takes me longer to do this series than Lucas' Adventure since thats only 600 words or over while this one is just about 1000 words just. Well, after i done writing this chapter, i am going to take a break since i have exams coming up in December (DECEMBER!?) i know, christmas and exams... Not a good idea, and i got revising to do. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

He couldn't believe it. It was all true. The map, the coordinates and the note? Vern must be lucky or both of them. They haven't been lucky for years, neither the four of them. Vern carried on working on the map, while Gordie went home in silence. He got in, gave a wave to his mom, then went upstairs. He had a think for a moment, before climbing into bed and dreaming about what they could find, a prize, money, sweets or even his dream.

It was next morning when he was woken up by a shake of buzz, coming from his walkie talkie. He heard Vern's voice as he picked it up. 'Gordo, meet me at the treehouse ok?'

'Yeah alright.' Gordie put down the walkie talkie and went to go get changed. Packing for Gordie Lachance, it wasn't a problem to him, grabbing his cans of cola from under his bed he still had from a party he recently went to with Teddy and Vern, before Teddy went on holiday. It took him ten minutes to pack his bag, and say to his parents he was staying at Vern's for a sleepover, just the two of them since Chris or Teddy weren't around. 'I bet i'll be first there before Verno does since it takes him like an hour to pack what he needs.' Gordie thought to himself.

When he left, the town was still dead silent, just like a ghost town he had expected the day before. He decided to walk, since there was no rushing at the moment if Vern was still packing or not. It was then he got to the treehouse, and he got a surprise.

'I guess I win this race this time, Gordo.' Vern said, with a smirk on his face.

'You cheeky shit Vern.' Gordie said, still looked surprised at how Vern had beat him to it.

'I got here early this morning, at about seven in the morning i guess.' Vern said, still smiling.

Gordie Lachance looked at his watch, nine ten. 'Jesus christ Verno, this is something your actually doing for a change.' Gordie said, giving out a laugh.

'Haha, very funny, Mr. Lachance.' Vern said, sarscastally. Vern dropped his smile into an angry one. Vern usually hated when the guys joked around with him, like throwing a ball around in catch like a ping pong game.

'I was joking, you know that don't ya Verny?' Gordie asked, still giving him a smile.

'Yeah i know, your the only one that tells me your joking, the others want me to figure it out like a damn puzzle.' Vern said, crossing his arms.

'Anyways Vern, have you sorted out where it is?' Gordie asked, now being serious.

'Well I found out it's not in the town, thats one thing for sure and its usually out in the forest up those hills, where the train tracks are see?' Vern said, pointing his finger the opposite the direction, that Gordie was facing at. Sure enough, he turned around.

He looked through the window to see a tall hill with lots of trees on it. He also saw mountains even farer from the tall hill.

'So thats where we got to go Vern?' Gordie asked, still looking at the hill.

'I guess so.' Vern answered.

They got their bags on and left the treehouse with Vern locking it behind him just in case Ace and some of his gang find this place, and find their secret stuff. They walked down into town, pasting its empty remains, like it was deserted or something. They kept walking down until Vern said, 'Man I'm hungry.'

'Already? You have to be kidding me, were not runnin' for christ's sake Verno, don't you have anything in your bag?' Gordie asked, looking at him.

'No, I ate it all before I left.' Vern said, looking down at his feet.

'Jesus christ, come on.' Gordie said, then continued walking. Vern carried on walking as well, looking dissapointed to himself. It was then they went past the candy shop and Vern noticed it was open. Vern dragged himself in, but Gordie kept walking. It was then Gordie stopped and looked through the window of the candy shop. He saw Vern Tessio go right at the back of the shop, then disspeareed into a corner. Shit this was going to take him long, since Vern adored the place when he was little. Gordie's mind began to wonder until he saw Vern coming back with a massive box of Cherry flavoured pez, man he is a pez dealer. He payed for it with his whole money he had left, then came back outside with a big with the content inside.

'Christ Vern, you need that much pez, the guys would take the piss out of you if they saw that.' Gordie said, looking at the bag.

'I know but, you don't mind and you don't bother with it do you?' Vern asked, giving him a look.

'Yeah I know Vern, now just come on we got an adventure to do don't we?' Gordie said.

'Yeah I guess we do.' Vern replied, then they both carried on walking.

They walked through the rest of the town, pasting Chambers house, not hearing any shit from Chris' dad or anything, it was just dead slience in Castle Rock. They also pasted Duchamp's house, not hearing any gun shots or Teddy shouting shit, it was complete silence in this town. There were birds chirping, trees rustling and Gordie and Vern's footsteps making noise, but not enough to break the silence. However the silence was broke when Vern said, 'Gordie, do you think this treasurey thing we could find, might change our lives?'

'It would change all of us, me, you, Chris, Teddy and even the whole town.' Gordie said back.

'Would it though, because we might not tell anyone really, not even the guys, just us.' Vern said, looking at Gordie.

'Their might be someone else who would be looking for it, because we saw that name on that writing at the back of the map, maybe their still looking for it, we will never know, until we find out, just remember that Vern.' Gordie said.

After Gordie said that, the silence came back and they carried on walking to the hill.

**I have improved it a bit from people's advice, thanks guys!**


End file.
